Freezing: Sub-Zer0
by G3NET1XZ
Summary: The first ever male Pandora to exist arouse suspicion from all over the world. Dark secrets are held within the young man, as well as the history of the first Pandora, Maria Lancelot. An epic journey and battle awaits, foes unimaginable to humanity. It all begins now... Semi-Canon, pairings not affected for Kazuya. Set during E-Pandora Project. OC included.
1. The Male Pandora

The Male Pandora

Hey everyone welcome to my fanfic. Just like the summary says, it will pick up after the 10th Nova Clash, and begin in the E-Pandora Arc. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and thanks for reading it! Also this fic will be quite long. R&R

I do not own Freezing, nor do I intend to gain money from it. This story is purely written for fans and my enjoyment of the series. All rights go to Lim Dall-Young.

* * *

"Like I said its fine… nothing is wrong" A black haired man wearing a lab coat talking on the phone, "… Look you have your projects and I have mine… please try to understand, alright?"

The man began walking down the labs hallway and entered the door to his right that said "Avon".

The sound of the shower being used took the scientist surprise.

"I'm sorry, the person you want to speak with is currently taking a shower"

"_**I understand… by the way, Ryu… Did you hear about Scarlett?"**_

"Ah, about the E-Pandora project?" Ryu sat down on a chair near Avon's desk, "I heard about, and I'm agreeing with you… I'm opposed to it as well"

"_**Even though you did it yourself?"**_

"Hey, hey, Avon is a good person, and you know why he was able to handle it… don't forget that"

"_**No, I remember… Avon has a similar case to Kazuya… though a bit more severe"**_

"Anyways… judging from your tone before… you wanted me to do something?"

"_**Haha… As sharp as ever…" **_Through the phone you could hear faint noises of a keyboard being used, _**"I'm sending the details to your data pad… if you would do this… I'd be in your debt"**_

Ryu placed his phone on the desk and pressed speaker. He went into his lab coat and pulled out a rectangular white object. He placed it on the desk and flipped it open to a reveal a data pad. The pad instantly turned on, and a detailed info sheet appeared.

"Whoa, whoa… I don't mind doing this, but… Don't you think Scarlett would kill me?"

"_**I thought you might say that… so I give you permission to take Avon with you"**_

Ryu's expression changed into a more relieved one, "Are you serious?"

"_**As serious as can be"**_

"Well… I'm on with this plan… and I'm sure Avon is… right?" Ryu turned his head to the right, and saw Avon leaning against the wall, with black hooded uniform, that said "Genetics North".

Unlike the formal Genetics uniform, this one was less colourful, somewhat monochromatic. The sleeves were perfect fitted on the uniform. Also instead of a skirt, it was black pants. The most mysterious feature to the uniform was it black mask that covered Avons' chin and nose, while the hood covers Avons eyes, rendering his face completely hidden.

"If I get to go outside… then I'm good with anything"

"You heard it… everything is good"

"_**Thank you"**_

_~Yukon and Alaska border~_

Sir… We're getting a transmission from the Canadian base in Yukon… should I patch them through?"

"Yes, put them in"

The solider nodded and a man appeared on the screen.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, yes… some of our soldiers were walking around the border on there patrol but they never came back."

"Hm… With this blizzard, it's not surprising"

"No… they have been missing since yesterday…"

"Since yesterday?!" The commander placed his and on his chin, "I think we have a copter transporting some Pandora's, I'll ask them to patrol around a bit."

"Thank you very much, here are the coordinates of their patrol route"

The commander nodded and the connection was stopped.

"Where is that bird with the Genetic's students?"

In the blizzard a military transportation helicopter was flying towards Alaska.

"Hey, were getting a transmission…" The pilot pressed a button and the commanders' voice came out, "Sir?"

"I'm sorry to trouble you but apparently some Canadian soldiers went missing yesterday, I need you two to search for them, only for a short while"

"Yes sir…"

"Here are the coordinates"

The coordinates appeared on the radar and the commander cut the communication.

"Sorry you three, were going to be changing routes for now"

Three students were sitting down looking confused.

"Were changing routes?" a dark blue haired boy looked concerned.

The plane began scanning the area, until they stopped at an odd looking object.

One of the girls quickly stood up and moved to other two, looking out the window. There she saw a huge humanoid looking thing… that stood taller than a 10 story building.

"A Type-S Nova?!" the boy turned to the blonde haired girl, "Satella-senpai, the Nova is heading for the oil rigs!"

"Satellizer-san don't you think we should stop it?" A girl with blue hair with a long ponytail, looked concerned as well.

"With just the two of us… I don't think we can take it on… Kazuya, you must think that as well"

Beside Kazuya was a head set, and an intermission came through.

"_**But… if you don't at least hold it back… the oil will spread to the ocean"**_

Satellizer quickly picked up the head set.

"Who are you?"

"_**It doesn't matter who I am, whats important is that you hold it off until reinforcements get here"**_

"Hey, is she serious?" Kazuya felt a little reluctant on the issue.

"We have no choice… we just need to hold it back for a while" Satellizer had a look of suspicion.

"It's impossible to land in this blizzard, we need you to jump off"

"Wait did he just say jump off?!" Rana looked a little scared.

"No matter" Satellizer went to the side of the plane and pulled the lever, opening the rear hatch.

"Alright, you guys are at a good altitude, jump whenever you're ready!"

As soon as the pilot said that, the three immediately jumped off.

Satellizer landed on the snow safely, as well as Kazuya, though Rana looked scared and landed on her buttocks.

As the three began running to the Novas' location. Suddenly noises from the North West started emerging.

Kazuya turned to his left, and two B-2 bombers started dropping bombs, and the Nova was engulfed with explosions.

"D-Did it work?" Kazuya said while holding his arm above his head, covering himself from the smoke.

"No…" As Satellizer said that, the smoke diverged, and the Nova appeared unscathed.

The B-2's left the area and another aircraft appeared. It was an AC-230, firing a 230mm round, the explosion was beyond believable. The snow was lifted high in the air and it travelled quickly to the three's position.

"When did the American military get that?!" Kazuya couldn't even see the plane properly, it was too high up in the air.

Rana turned around and saw four cruise missiles flying towards the Nova.

"Cruise missiles too? Isn't this a little over kill?" Kazuya began thinking that the military was acting a little out of proportion.

"It's no use, the Nova is barely even scratched" Satellizer looked at the Nova, and it began deploying a freezing field.

Kazuya used his right arm and deployed a powerful freezing field that completely disabled the Nova's field.

The Nova took notice and turned around. Upon seeing the three, it began to diverge from its path, and begun approaching the three.

Kazuya looked around and saw a crevice of ice.

"Satella-senpai, we can bury the Nova if we lead it to the crevice over there!"

Satellizer looked and the crevice and nodded, "Alright, we'll do that… Rana you get to the ice cliffs, I'll be the decoy, and Kazuya you back me up!"

"Ok, let's do this!" Rana began running to the cliffs, and Kazuya took an alternate route to the crevice.

Satellizer began running towards the crevice, and the Nova began following her. The Nova began its attack by using its blade like whips.

The whips were not much of a challenge as Satellizer were avoiding them quite easily. Even if a few of them got through, Satellizer easily cut them down.

"Alright!" Satellizer turned around and the Nova was in the perfect position, she then used accel and disappeared.

"Holy Gates, eight scared fists!" Rana punches the ice and they burst into boulders of ice which completely buried the Nova.

Satellizer reappeared beside Rana, and her volt weapon disappeared.

"That was a little too easy…" Rana gave a dissatisfied look, and also a worrisome one as well.

Kazuya manages to climb up the ice boulders looking happy since the two were safe.

"Satella-senpai, Rana good work!"

Satellizer then noticed a whip blade coming out of the boulders, and quickly dashed to Kazuya, taking the hit in his stead.

The blade ripped her uniform from the waist up as she violently crashed onto the ice. Before she had time to get up, another blade came in fast, and given the timing, Satellizer could not deploy her weapon in time.

Suddenly a giant claw gauntlet smashed the blade into tiny pieces.

"Are you ok, Satellizer-san?" the stranger turned around.

"Chiffon Fairchild?"

From the right of Satellizer, particle beams fired and destroyed four more blade whips.

"This is no time to be slacking…" a blonde haired woman also appeared amongst them.

"Even Elizabeth Mably?"

The two Pandora's then appeared beside each other, ready for a fight.

"Leo, please take care of him."

"Yes Milady"

"Well then, Rana-san and Satellizer will be the decoy's, I'll be the striker, Elizabeth you-?!" Chiffon was cut off when a black figure cut the nova's core.

"What was that?!" Elizabeth started to look around.

"Over there" Chiffon pointed at a black hooded figure holding a black katana.

The hooded figure took out a pair of binoculars and threw at Chiffon.

She caught it and examined the core. Upon seeing it her expression changed.

"What's wrong Chiffon?"

"That core… is a fake, it's a dummy Nova"

"What?!" Elizabeth looked back at the hooded figure, and the figure disappeared, "Where did he?"

*BOOOM*

The Nova suddenly exploded, and the explosion took the group by surprise, except for Chiffon.

"When did the core?" Elizabeth looked in amazement as pieces of the fake nova was falling from the sky.

"It seems like, there is more to this project then we suspected…" Chiffon's expression changed into a more serious one, "Those movements"

The group walked up to the destroyed Nova to examine the remains.

"As I thought… this is a dummy Nova made by Alaska…" Elizabeth saw the core that even said dummy Nova.

"It seems like someone was testing us… but the question at hand is why?" As Chiffon was talking, a helicopter came to their location.

_~Unknown Location~_

"Tch… Who was that person?! Interfering with us?!" a woman with white hair with some red on her bangs was looking furious.

"_That blade… it can't be"_ A woman with Scarlett hair and a lab coat was sitting in front of a monitor with dead footage, _"Aoi Ryu?"_

_~Alaska~_

The group began travelling on a boat after being dropped off by the Alaskan base. Reasons were because it was a remote location, and it's safer to travel by boat, as it's harder to detect.

"E-Pandora?" Rana asked.

"Yes, artificially created Pandora, in order to help with Nova invasions" Elizabeth was staring out to the sea with a sad expression, "Only one percent of seven billion people have what we have, and with these invasions, it's not surprise that were losing more people."

"In these kind of situations, risks are always needed" a random man spoke and the group turned around.

"Who are you?!" Satellizer deployed her nova blood and was already in a battle stance.

The man had brown hair, hazel eyes, and as well as a lab coat.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down… no need to get hostile…"

Chiffon walked in front of Satellizer and shook her head. Satellizer didn't want to, but complied with it anyways.

Chiffon walked up to the man, "Can I ask for your name?"

"Ah, of course… My name is Ryu, nice to meet you"

"Then Ryu-san, what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here because they needed more scientists, and well here I am!"

"I-I see… Can I ask what your speciality is?"

"I research mostly, stigmata compatibility, Nova behavior and DNA, and Stigmatic bodies' enhancement and development team." Ryu looked over the railing on the boat, "Well, that's the laboratory"

Chiffon looked at Ryu peculiarly, but shrugged it off.

_~E-Pandora Facility~_

The group disembarked from the boat and continued on by riding in Humvee's. As the two cars were driving down the path, they stopped by a white wall with a hard looking metal door.

A soldier got out of the Humvee and opened the door for Ryu, "Sir, this is where you will be placed"

"Thank you very much…" Ryu turned back to the kids and smiled, "I hope we meet again…"

Ryu walked off to the metal door and a small ID pad scanned his card. The doors opened, and as we went inside he disappeared into some white smoke.

"Well… those were interesting kids…" Ryu smiled and as he turned around other scientists were walking around.

"Hey, you!" a scientist walked up to Ryu with looks of hostility, "This is a restricted area, leave now!"

*PING*

The scientist looked down and saw a silenced pistol on his torso, as well as blood.

"I'm sorry… you've been let go… I'll relieve you of your work"

The scientist looked at him with anger as he dropped on the floor dead. Other scientists began looking in fear.

"Oh, hey guys, I'm your new colleague, sorry but there has been a change of planes…" As he was talking the other scientists began running, "I'm not going to let you run… Avon…"

The scientists who were screaming in the halls became silent as the sound of flesh being cut echoed throughout the lab. Avon emerged from the hallway with his attire slightly covered in blood.

"Well?" Ryu crossed his arms, "What's your general view of things right now?"

"… Those Pandora's… they… are quite strong, but they're not quite there yet… Except"

"Except? It's quite rare for you to be impressed"

"That girl… with the giant gauntlet claw… have I seen her before?"

Ryu looked at Avon sharply, "Don't be ridiculous, you've been asleep for decades… how can you know someone of this age, besides her?"

"Sometimes I think you don't like your sister that much" Avon took out a key card and tossed it to Ryu.

"Don't be stupid, she's my only family… well besides you" Ryu began walking with Avon down the hallway.

"What about my uncle?"

Ryu stopped walking and clenched his fists, "Never talk about the filthy piece of trash ever again… I would rather burn to death then call him family."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"N-No, it's alright… it's not your fault" The two stopped by another door but this time it was five times bigger than the one in the entrance.

Ryu took the key card and slide down the security pad. The pad acknowledged the card and flipped into a passcode console.

"Avon, may you please?"

"Yes" Avon walked up to the console, and took a USB stick out of his pocket. He placed the stick under the console.

He pulled up his sleeve which revealed a mini console bracelet, and he began decoding the code.

"Got it…" Avon detached the wire and pulled out the stick, "The security here isn't bad, but not good enough…"

The metal doors slowly opened, and Ryu tapped Avon's shoulder.

"Hey, I got an idea"

The rest of the group dismounted on the Humvee's and were scanned by the scientists for their new Genetics uniform. When they were done they arrived at a large room with numerous other people.

"Wow, who are all these people here?" Rana looked excitedly at the crowd and couldn't keep still.

"They are Pandora's just like you. Pandora's from the other countries, gathered here for the sake of this project." Chiffon intellectually explained, but Rana wasn't listening.

"Chiffon!" a random red haired woman came towards the group, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes, that last time we saw each other was at the world carnival"

"Haha, you got me good that time"

Satellizer and Rana looked curious at the woman standing before them.

"Ah, that's right you don't know her do you? This Roxanne Ellipton, from Genetics America"

Roxanne walked up to the two, "People also call me immortal, so you can use that as well"

"I-Immortal you say? Rana looked a little terrified.

"It's more like zombie if you ask me" a short girl with cream-coloured hair, and what looked to be headphones.

"What?!" Roxanne angrily turned around, and begun arguing with the girl.

"Who is that girl?" Satellizer directed the question towards Chiffon.

"She is Charles Bonaparte, part of the France Genetics academy, also known as the tempest phoenix"

"Satellizer!" a familiar voice was amongst the rabble.

"Cassie Lockhart" Satellizer and Cassie both hugged each other, "It's been quite a long time"

"Oh! It's the girl we fought during the lesbian nude girls!" Rana once again… speaking oddly.

"L-Lesbian?"

"Ah, please ignore her"

As the two were talking, a girl with dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail, snuck up behind Cassie and…

*YOINK*

Grabbed her breasts…

"Hmm… Cassie your bust size D65 isn't it?"

Cassie was able to get out of the situation while holding her breasts.

"H-How can you tell so accurately?!"

Satellizer looked a little nervous seeing that happening.

"That is Julia Munberk, of the German Genetics Academy, also known as Maverick"

The four eventually gathered up, in which caused a commotion amongst other Pandora in the room.

"Hey, hey, the five strongest Pandora's in one place!"

"What? No way!"

Satellizer and Rana looked around.

"The five strongest?" Satellizer wondered.

Elizabeth came between the two, "The number one Pandora, Chiffon Fairchild, the Smiling monster"

"But, Elizabeth-san you're probably right under the fifth aren't you?" Chiffon asked.

"No, I think the UK's Holly Rose is stronger than me… Speaking of which, I wonder if she's here"

"Now that you mention it… I didn't see her here"

As the Pandora's were mingling with each other, a voice came from the speakers.

"Attention all Pandora's, please proceed to the fitting rooms with your new Genetics uniform."

As told, the girls went into the change rooms are began using their volt textures.

Everyone was done changing, and made they're back to the room from before. Everyone was still talking as they were waiting for the head researcher.

Chiffon lightly tapped Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Whats wrong?"

Chiffon pointed at a man wearing a lab coat. After Elizabeth got a closer look, she recognized him. It was the scientist from the boat, and… the black hooded figure during the little Nova incident. The two were seen talking to each other, which aroused suspicion from the two girls.

The lights suddenly dimmed out, and a woman appeared under a spotlight.

"Welcome everybody, to the E-Pandora Laboratory. My name is Scarlett Ohara, head researcher and founder of the E-Pandora project. I would like to thank each and every one of you that came here to help with our project."

Chiffon looked back at where the two were standing, but notice the black figure was gone. She quickly looked around looking for him. Elizabeth then nudged her a bit.

"Whats wrong now?"

"N-Nothing"

"Our work will commence at 9:30 A.M. tomorrow. We will be holding mock battles, to gather information, please sleep well tonight." Scarlett then left the podium and the lights turned brighter.

As Scarlett was about to leave, should took a glance from behind and noticed Ryu standing looking at the Pandora's. She looked at him annoyingly and approached him.

'What do you think you're doing here?"

"Hm? What else? To make sure you're project goes well… and that means making sure those formula's you and researchers are making doesn't kill them in the process."

"Are you belittling me?!"

The two began a heated argument which caused everyone in the room to look.

"I'm not belittling you, if Gengo-san didn't approve of this project it would be natural to have someone watching over you"

As the two were arguing three girls appeared from behind Roxanne.

Roxanne looked behind her, "I don't recognize you… who might you three be?"

"We are the E-Pandora's" The girl with light grey hair, and crimson bangs spoke.

"Heh? It seems that the human experimentation went well…"

The three then looked at Roxanne with anger. Though their anger quickly diverted when the volume yelling increased.

"You're the same as me! You did experiments as well, thinking of making a male Pandora"

As she yelled everyone in the room gasped, and turned their heads towards Ryu.

"That's true… I did make a male Pandora… but… it wasn't gained out of human experimentation" Ryu took a few steps closer to Scarlett, "You're blowing this way out of proportion Scarlett… I just came here to make sure nobodies hurt, including you, and you're E-Pandora's."

The three E-Pandora's suddenly appeared on the stage.

"We don't need protection, from the likes of you!" the girl with the light grey spoke with anger.

"The likes of me?" Ryu eyes sharpened, "You know nothing of science… I would like to remind you, you're not natural Pandora's… one small dose of a wrong formula can kill you in an instant."

The girl was startled as well as the rest of the girls in the room.

"Plus, if I really wanted to kill you, I would have don't it a long time ago…" Ryu's eyes suddenly turned from brown to sky blue for a spilt second.

The girl took a few steps back, and clenched her fists.

"Don't fuck with me!"

The girl suddenly went in to attack Ryu.

Chiffon then unconsciously moved her body, but it was unnecessary.

A young man with black hair with his bangs slightly over his blood red eyes. He wore a casual clothes, wearing a white V-neck t-shirt, a short sleeved black dress shirt, a white scarf the covered his neck and the tip of his chin. He wore black jeans with a small red chain attached from his left pocket to the left back pocket, with the middle of the chain drooping down. He had a cold expression as he held the girls punch with no effort. A notable accessory on his right hand was a black chain around his wrist and had a chibi sized black blade hanging on it.

"Who are you?" the girl could feel the pressure the boy was putting on her hand.

The boy then let go, and with the serious expression he had on his face, he introduced himself.

"My name is… Avon Albion, I'm the aforementioned male Pandora… nice to meet you"

Talking amongst the Pandora's and limiters as begun.

"A male Pandora?! You've got to be joking… it must some failed experiment or something…" a random Pandora began talking.

Ryu and Avon looked at the girl.

"Did you not hear what I said? He was not created by uses of human experiments, he was born like this"

"Hmph… Yeah, ok… even if he is a male Pandora, he doesn't look strong to m-?!" the girl was cut short of speech as a fist made impact with her abdomen.

"When did he?!"

"No way!"

Avon stepped back as the girl fell on the floor unconscious.

"Is this good enough?"

"H-He took down the tenth … without even using a weapon?!" Cassie was in complete shock.

"Plus… that speed…" Roxanne also became somewhat anxious.

Chiffon was the only who wasn't shocked, she was staring at him curiously, and when he turned around their eyes met.

"Avon, it's time to go" Ryu turned back and walked out of the room.

Avon began walking towards the exit, his facial expression was more soothing and his voice became softer when he passed Chiffon.

"It's been a long time, Chi-nee"

Chiffon spun around as he left.

"_Chi-nee?"_

Avon walked through the doors, and as it closed, Ryu was leaning against the wall with his back crossing his arms.

"I thought I told you not to talk to her"

"It's been a long time since I last saw her… I just wanted to say hi"

"Hm… I'm joking, you can get along with her if you want, and it's the fact if she'll let you" Ryu let out small laugh, "I wonder how long it has been, since you two met"

"It's been long enough" Avon let out a small smile.

"Ah, you smiled! Perhaps seeing her all grown up, you… like her?"

Avon turned a little red, "S-Shut up! I'm going back to my room"

"Oh yeah! Your room is right beside Chiffons' room!"

Avon ran up to Ryu and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do?!" Avon seemed really annoyed.

"Well, can't change it now…" Ryu shrugged and gave a smug smile, "Your welcome"

Avon walked to the boys' washroom, and began changing.

"Volt texture…" Avon's clothes disappeared, and got a normal Genetics boy uniform, "Ugh… So uncomfortable…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Well you can't wear your custom uniforms for now" The two were walking down the hallway, with some scientists staring._

"_Eh? Why not?"_

"_Well, you might quite a scene when you introduced yourself"_

_Avon looked down at the floor with shame, "Sorry… Omega took over for a second"_

"_You have to learn to control her"_

"_Y-yes…"_

"_Anyways, the reason why I need to wear the normal uniform is because, one you won't stand out, two I want you to live like a normal person… well at least as normal as you can be"_

"_Y-Yes… I'll try…"_

_~Flashback ends~_

"Seriously… like anyone is going to be friends with me…" Avon walked out of the stalls and accidently bumped into somebody, "Ah?!"

"What?!"

*BAM*

Avon backed up, "Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"No, no, it's my fault as well" The boy got up from the floor and looked Avon, "Ah! You're the boy from before!"

"Ah… So you remember?"

"Well with that entrance, plus you're a male Pandora"

"Ahaha… I guess your right…"

"If I remember… your name is Avon Albion right?" the boy took out his hands.

"Ah, yes" Avon took his hand and gave a firm handshake.

"I'm Aoi Kazuya, nice to meet you"

"Aoi Kazuya? You're Kazuhas' little brother right?"

"Eh? Yes, I am… How do you know that?"

"_Oh shit…" _Avon began thinking, "W-Well, Kazuha was a famous Pandora, plus being in the Aoi family, it's no surprise that we'd know that she had a sibling"

"Hm, I see your point"

Avon sighed heavily, _"S-Safe…"_

"But I'm a little relieved…" Kazuya was happily smiling at Avon.

"Eh?"

"When I first saw you, you seemed really hard to approach, but now that I talk to you, you're actually kind of nice"

"People do say I'm a little bit to serious…"

"You're a pretty interesting guy" Kazuya laughed a bit.

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" Kazuya took a look at his phone, "Ah it's almost time for dinner… Would you like to join me and my friends?"

Avon looked a little nervous, "Are you sure? I mean I didn't exactly give the greatest first impression."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will some people who would like to speak with you"

Avon looked at Kazuya in despair, _"Some, huh?"_

Kazuya laughed nervously and took his arm, "Come on, you'll never know unless you try!"

Avon looked at Kazuya and smiled, _"Ryu was right, he is an interesting person"_

_~Dining Hall~_

Kazuya and Avon was amazed. The gigantic space in the facility, hundreds of different cuisines to experience, it felt like some kind of Royal hall, built for celebrities, and nobles. Glass chandeliers hung from the glass ceiling, the beautiful night sky, with stars sparkling, and a great display of an aurora.

"Kazuya…"

"A-Ah… Y-yeah?"

"Don't you feel out of place?"

Avon and Kazuya looked at each other while awkwardly laughing.

As the two were walking around looking at the kinds of food they can eat, a blonde haired woman called out Kazuya's name.

"Hey, Kazuya that girl over there is calling your name"

Kazuya turned around and saw Satellizer waving over to him. She also with Elizabeth, Rana, Chiffon, Cassie, Roxanne, and Charles.

"What do Japanese call this… harem?"

Kazuya turned red, "T-That's not my harem!"

"Eh? Really? Then which one is yours?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You said and I quote _It's not my harem_ end quote"

"Any ways I don't have a harem, let's just go over there" Kazuya stretched his arm and grabbed the back collar of Avon's shirt, "You're not getting away…"

*sigh*

"Hey, isn't that the male Pandora? Avon-san?" Cassie pointed him out.

Rana looked a little closer, "Ah! It is! But… he seems a little different"

Elizabeth took notice of that, "He does appear to be more… well, friendly"

As the two arrived, everyone began staring Avon.

"U-Um… Nice to meet you?" Avon was confused with the situation, and got a little nervous.

Roxanne walked up to Avon and got closer to his face, oddly enough Avon was completely composed.

Roxanne then smiled, "You know, he's actually pretty cute if you look at him closely"

Elizabeth walked up to Avon and took out her hand for a shake.

"I'm Elizabeth Mably, it's quite an honour to meet the first male Pandora"

"Avon Albion, it's nice to meet you too" Avon shook hands with Elizabeth, and it seemed like the two would be good friends already.

Avon couldn't help but notice Chiffon staring at him, "Um… is there something wrong?"

"Eh? W-What, n-no nothing!" Chiffon got a shock, accidently spilled her drink, and fell over, "AHHH!"

"President are you ok?"

"Ho? You actually got Chiffon nervous, nice going stud" Roxanne nudged Avon who was dazzled.

Avon walked up to Chiffon and held out his hand, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes…" Chiffon took his hands, and as she got up, her foot slipped on the drink she spilt, "Not again!"

"Again?!"

Chiffon again fell, but this time she broke her fall by using Avon. Chiffon was on top of Avon, which caused a lot of attention. Most people around them were blushing, or anticipating something.

Roxanne smiled at the two, and carefully walked behind Chiffon.

Cassie noticed her arm doing a swinging motion, then she played the outcome in her head.

"Ah! Roxanne-san don't do it!"

"Nice going Chiffon, you nailed a cute guy!" Roxanne hit Chiffon's back and her body went forward.

"Eh?" Kazuya stared at the two, while blushing.

Rana was oddly happy staring intensely, Charles was also red albeit looking away, Elizabeth was also blushing, heck everyone was! Satellizer covered her face, and didn't want to see anything. Cassie ran over to Roxanne and started lashing out.

"It's ok isn't it?" Roxanne was happily laughing.

"S-S-Something like this! A-A kiss!" Cassie was turning red… although more so then others.

Chiffons' lips and Avons' lips both touched, both of their faces burned up.

"Hey… Chiffon, how long are you going to hold that kiss?"

Chiffon then sprung up, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…!"

Avon hid his face with his hands, "N-no… it wasn't your fault, so… no harm done"

Kazuya ran up to Avon, "Well, the two of us will get some food, so… we'll be back later…"

Kazuya took Avons arm and literally ran away.

Elizabeth walked up and knelt beside Chiffon holding her shoulders, "Chiffon, are you ok?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Geez, Roxanne! What was that for?!" Cassie wasn't finished with her babbling.

"But you have to admit, those two fit together perfectly!" Roxanne smiled and placed arms against her hips, standing proudly.

"Eh? Did we?" Chiffon curiously asked both Cassie and Elizabeth.

"I don't know if it's a good thing but… I could certainly see you two going out" Elizabeth gave an honest answer while Cassie nodded in agreement.

*pant* *pant*

Kazuya ran out of breath, while Avon was standing like they haven't moved an inch.

"Well, this should cool our heads down… Are you ok Avon?"

"Y-Yeah…" Avon was still a little embarrassed, "We should get something to eat… it'll probably take our minds off of things."

"Yeah, you're right"

*beep* *beep*

"Hold on a second, I got a text from Rana" Kazuya read the text and his expression turned sad, "Well… they said since we're out here… they want us to buy the food"

Both of them sighed.

"Well what do they want?"

Kazuya showed Avon the text.

"… … … Crap"

A few minutes later, two boys with card board boxes, bags, and such came up to the girls.

"We got your food… so please help us…" Kazuya was struggling a little bit, but lucky Satellizer helped him out.

"Thank you Satella-senpai" The two smiled at each other, which then caused Rana to help out as well.

Roxanne nudged Chiffon and whispered, "Why don't you help Avon?"

Chiffon cheeks turned red as she hesitantly stood up.

"U-U-Um… Avon-san, do you need help?"

"Ah? Is that Chiffon-san? If you could I would be very grateful!"

"Yes" Chiffon took a third of the food away from Avon.

"Thank you very much Chiffon-san"

"Y-You can just call me Chiffon"

"Eh? Then, Chiffon, you can just call me Avon"

Unlike Chiffon, Avon was completely composed, although he smiled in joy.

"Look like those two are hitting it off quite nicely" Roxanne was happily eating her food while looking at the two.

Charles who was sitting beside her looked a little displeased, "Do you think you're cupid or something?"

"Yeah!" she said it so quickly, that Charles slapped her head.

Everyone was happily enjoying their meals as they talked about different things, but the real questionnaire starts now.

"Avon-san?" Elizabeth called out.

Avon quickly wiped his mouth and responded, "Yes?"

"I'm sure you were expecting this, but… were all pretty curious about you, being the male Pandora"

"Ah, of course, naturally anybody would want to ask questions"

"If you can… can you tells us… how it came to be?"

Avon looked down at his plate and stared at his own reflection before he began speaking.

"When I grew up, I never knew my parents, in truth I never remembered much of my childhood. The earliest thing I can remembered was waking up in the morning with the professor."

"Ryu-san right?" Chiffon reassured.

Avon nodded and continued, "When I asked him about my past, he didn't tell me anything, and to this day I just assume it's something I shouldn't know about. Ryu-san is like my brother, he was the one who told me I had extraordinary powers, and trained me to this day."

"Ryu-san said that he never used human experimentations… is that true?" Elizabeth asked.

"That I don't know, but I know him enough that he didn't. Kazuya… you have a stigmatic body don't you?"

"Eh?" Kazuya looked at him with surprise, the other looked at Kazuya as well, "How do you know that?"

"Ryu-san didn't extensive research on stigmatic bodies, and he noticed that a boy name Kazuya Aoi was able to produce a freezing field with the ereinber set. The only possibility is having a stigmatic skeletal system."

"Then… you too?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes, my body is fifty percent stigmatic"

"Fifty percent?!" Elizabeth seemed amazed, "Then the other fifty percent, is human right?"

Avon clenched his fork, "No… I'm sorry I can't talk any further than this… I hope you understand…"

"No... We understand, were sorry that you had to explain so much, even though you're new." Elizabeth looked genuinely apologetic.

"I feel tired today, I'm going to go back… It's been nice meeting you all" Avon got up and walked away.

Chiffon noticed something on his back, it was a white raiment of some sort, but no one could see it, it just passed through them like a ghost.

Avon opened the door and dropped on his bed. As he was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes were shedding tears.

"_Why is it… that every time I tell that story, I start crying?"_

*knock* *knock*

"Come in"

Ryu walked through the door, and turned on the lights.

"You told that story again huh?"

"It's the one you told me tell…"

Ryu placed his hands on his shoulder, "It wasn't really a lie… at least the part of the fifty percent wasn't"

Avon looked down in sadness.

"I know this is tough for you… but if anyone finds about you and omega, who knows what will happen"

"I know…"

Ryu smiled, and placed his hand on his head.

"Don't worry… were almost there"

Avon nodded.

"By the way… How was the kiss?"

"You saw that?!"

"Why of course! How was it?! Good yes?!"

Avon started to grow angry, "Omega!"

Avons' door opened, and Ryu was kicked out of the room, by an invisible entity.

"_Jeez… She doesn't hold back does she?"_

_~Next Morning~_

"Welcome everyone, to the first mock battle for the E-Pandora project! The objective of this mock battle is to gather data on the original Pandora's and make use of them to further enhance our E-Pandora's offensive and defensive capabilities." Scarlett Ohara announced it loud and proud, "We will begin the mock battles in five minutes"

"I wonder where Avon-san is." Kazuya looked around in the arena, but couldn't find him.

"Eh?!"

"No way!"

The students began talking and pointing at the right side of the arena. Kazuya looked at the location and saw Avon standing there with his arms crossed.

"Is he participating?" Kazuya looked at him with concern.

"No…" a man with a lab coat appeared behind Kazuya.

"Ah, your Ryu-san right?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Aoi Kazuya"

"So, what is Avon doing there?"

"He's there to spectate the match, and to stop any unnecessary fighting, a simple task"

Kazuya sighed in relief, "Good, I thought he was going to participate"

Scarlett once again spoke to the spectators.

"The matches we'll begin now, everyone get to you places!"

Avon stepped up to the arena and stood in the middle.

"First up, Rattle from E-Pandora, right from Genetics UK, Anna Parker… Anna-san"

"Yes?"

"Even though I don't know you, don't go overboard, or I will have to step in, ok?"

"Y-Yes" Anna looked at Avon shyly.

"Match… Begin!"

"Volt weapon deploy!" two blades materialized into Anna's hands, as she took a battle stance.

Rattle begun her attack by straight up running towards her, she was swinging her blades at the Pandora, but all she was doing to avoid was moving back.

Rattle then jumped back, trying to catch her breath.

"Is that it?"

"Tch… Don't under estimate me!" Rattle disappeared and began using accel, and she encircling Parker.

"Heh? So they can use high-end skills" Roxanne was somewhat impressed, but Charles looked at it like nothing.

Avon looked at Rattle circling her, trying to confuse her, and he sighed.

Anna's blades then disappeared from her hands as she landed a punch towards Rattle's abdomen. Avon's feet moved and appeared right behind Rattle and caught her.

"Battle over, Victor, Anna Parker"

Avon gently let her down on the E-Pandora side, as her friends came and made sure she was ok.

"T-Thank you" Rattle shyly told Avon.

"Don't mention it" He smiled, and walked back to the arena, "Good fight Anna, and thanks or holding back"

"N-No… it was nothing"

"Hmm…? Avon looks pretty natural when it comes to talking with girls" Roxanne looked at Chiffon, who was smiling… but smiling in a sinister way which startled Roxanne, "H-Hey Chiffon… whats wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, I'm just enjoying the show"

"She does not look happy" Charles pointed out.

"No, duh" Roxanne said sharply.

"Next match Gina Papleton from E-Pandora, on the right Genetics USK (United State of Korea)* Joan Ala, match begin"

Gina jumped back to the edge of the arena and started using accel. Instead of circling her, she was going in different odd angles.

"Take this!" She came from above and as she swung the bo Joan just smashed it into pieces with her knee.

*whistle* Avon whistled as he saw the bo staff break.

Joan didn't hesitate and jammed a upper to he stomach, and continued another punch to her face, which sent her flying back.

Joan quickly used accel, and stopped her punch an inch away from her face.

"Battle over, winner Joan Ala"

"I'm sorry, I think I took it a little too far." Joan stuck out her hand to help her up, but Gina slapped it away.

Avon looked at Gina with disappointing eyes, _"Take peoples kindness, you never know when you'll ever get it again… well… they still have much to learn"_

"Next match… Amelia Evans from E-Pandora, and on the right from West Genetics Japan… Oh! Elizabeth Mably"

Avon happily waved at Elizabeth, and so did she.

"I guess there's no need to tell you to hold back"

"Yes…"

"Then, match be-?!"

"Wait…" Amelia interrupted Avons' sentence, "I want to fight you, Avon Albion"

Avon looked at her dumbly, "Yes?"

"I will permit this" Scarlett came up from behind the other E-Pandora's, "You have no objections do you Ryu?"

Ryu looked at her and shook his head.

Kazuya looked at Ryu with surprise, "Wait, you're going to let him fight?"

"Don't worry… He won't hurt her, when it comes to holding back, he knows how to do it better than anyone."

"Elizabeth-san can you be the spectator for this match?"

"Of course"

'Thank you"

"Are you ready?" Amelia smiled at him.

"I am… but not you"

Amelia clenched her teeth, "Don't mess with me!"

Avon looked at her with despair. He looked at her as if she was suffering from inside. The look her gave her was pity.

"Match… begin!"

_To be continued…_

_Next Chapter: Truth, Power, and Vengeance_

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading this chapter, and this is probably the longest thing I ever written in my life. I'd like to thank everyone one of you that read my fic, have a great day!

*TL: I couldn't think of a better name… lol USK was the best sounding one… if it sounded like USA, it is really unintentional.


	2. Truth, Power, Vengeance: Part I: Truth

Truth, Power, Vengeance: Part I: Truth

I know you've noticed that my first chapter is 7000+ words, and I thought it was little too much for you guys to read, and for me to write. Which is why I splitting this chapter in to three parts. Like I said in the description, this will be Semi-canon, so it won't necessarily play out like the manga. Also, instead of putting the locations like _~Example~ _ I will just put XXX, simply because it makes explain things a lot easier, unless they were changing locations on a wide scale (i.e. Osaka to Tokyo, Russia to Italy, etc.). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Freezing, all rights go to Lim-Dall Young.

"You sure you want to fight against me?" Avon did not feel obliged to fight her, mostly due to the fact he was pissed off at her cockiness. He understands she wants to prove herself and others but he thought to himself, _"You have to give your life more thought, throwing yourself into a battlefield isn't easy to do since the dawn of humanity"_

"I'm ready as I'll ever be!" Amelia gave a look of confidence, which struck Avon with some relief.

"_If our plan goes well… This girl is the first I would recommend… Her hearts in the right place" _Avon smiled at Amelia, whom which got a little confused, but regained her focus.

Elizabeth looked at the two, and they both nodded. Elizabeth nodded as well, as she was about to start the match.

"Match… Begin!"

Aon put one foot out, and in a spilt second disappeared and reappeared right in front of Amelia.

This one movement caused a shock in the entire arena. Amelia who witnessed it first hand, was paralyzed out of fear, before she regained he composure and jumped back.

In the arena spectator seats, Roxanne along with Chiffon, Charles, Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya, had her eyes focused solely on Avon.

"It was that movement again… The one he used when he hit Sabrina" Charles, who was usually calm and cool, gave an uneasy aura.

"Is that Accel?" Satellizer asked.

Ryu turned his head towards the group and shook his head. "Avon cannot use high-end skills like you… he uses a variant of it."

"A variant?" Chiffon asked.

"Yes… Like accel turn which generally increases the Pandora's speed, Avon's variant of accel is called Phantom steps."

To them group, it was just getting more and more confusing… Especially for Rana, who looked focused, but clearly shows she is having a hard time.

"Phantom steps, is high velocity movement, he uses his stigmatic body, and transfers the power to his feet, so when his steps he releases the built up tension, which projects him to his target." Ryu was really into his explanation… it seemed that the whole group under stood what he was saying. "Although… that technique can only be used if you put a certain amount of energy into it… If Avon even got a percent over the limit, he would have torn his lower body in half."

Everyone was shocked. That little difference could mean life and death, but Avon was still able to use it so efficiently, and calmly. The group now knew that Avon is something else… something not to be trifled with.

"Ryu-san… Wouldn't Avon have to perfect the technique first? I mean… doing it in one shot seems a little unbelievable" Kazuya wondered.

Ryu looked at the battle, and gave a smile. "Then you wouldn't believe me"

Once again everyone gasped in amazement.

"Avon is a once in a life time prodigy, like you, and Kazuha" Ryu looked at Kazuya sincerely, who looked back at him with a confused stare. "The battle is almost done."

Amelia who was panting like crazy, stared angrily at Avon who wasn't breaking a sweat. He looked at her like she was nothing but a fly looking for a window to escape.

"Why? Why won't you fight back?!"

"Simply because I have no reason to fight you, and besides, your little scientist buddies are having some trouble on data gathering" Avon pointed up towards the lounge where all the scientist were scrambling around.

Scarlett looked in surprise, and took the mic. "What are you guys doing!? Are you getting the data or not?!"

"W-Were trying! But whenever we try to scan his movements, it says that he cannot be scanned!"

"What?!" Scarlett looked and Ryu, who was mockingly smirking at her.

"Well… I think it's time to finish this…" Avon once again took a step and disappeared, and reappeared right under Amelia. His body was low on the ground as his leg sprung up and kicked Amelia up into the air.

As she was kicked, Avon followed immediately into the area and hit her gently on different parts of her body. Avon grabbed her and gently laid her down on the arena.

Elizabeth ran up to Amelia making sure she was ok. "What?!"

Elizabeth looked shocked, as Amelia was completely conscious but was unable to move her arms or legs. "What happened?"

"I merely hit her nerve points which rendered her incapable of fighting, but don't worry I didn't hit them hard, her body is just numb… she'll be fine within five minutes" Avon turned his heels and walked off the arena, but stopped quickly. His head turned to Scarlett, his eyes were directed towards her, and she felt a killing intent from his eyes. Elizabeth could also feel the bloodlust from his eyes, and her hands wouldn't stop trembling.

"Avon, it's time for us to leave, let's go" Ryu walked out of the arena spectator area, and Avon silently walked out of the arena as well. When they were leaving, all eyes were Avon, there were looks of, suspicion, envy, but most of all the looks of fear.

"Mock battles are over… e-everyone please return to your rooms…" Scarlett nervously spoke into the mic, she couldn't stop her body from trembling.

All the Pandora's in the vicinity were leaving the arena, no words were spoken as they were leaving.

"Chiffon…" Roxanne called out.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk about something… all of us do" Roxanne looked at the group. All of them understood what she meant. After Avon displayed his strength, anyone would be curious or at least be cautious around him. This was a risk they weren't going to take.

The group went into Roxanne's room, and everyone took a seat.

"Well… long story short, I'm sure all of you feel the same way" Roxanne sat on her bed with her arms crossed and her legs as well. "Even if Avon is our friend, we can't factor out that he is probably strong as us, or maybe even stronger."

"As much as I hate to say this… Ryu and Avon seem a little weird to me" Kazuya sat while playing around with his fingers, showing signs of nervousness. "I mean from them to be so calm, it's as if they know whats happening around here"

"What are you trying to say" Chiffon asked.

Kazuya hesitated for a second before taking a breath. "I think the E-Pandora project is a fluke, a rouse"

"Eh? What makes you think this project is fake?" Charles asked.

Kazuya looked at the floor. "It's just a hunch, I guess"

"Well that kind of hypothesis is useless then" Charles leaned back on the chair she was sitting on, and closed her eyes.

Chiffon looked around, and noticed that Elizabeth was not with them. _"Eh? Where's Elizabeth?"_

XXX

Elizabeth was walking by herself in the halls, and was turning her head at every intersection. She noticed Avon walking by himself, and immediately called out. "Avon!"

Hearing his name, he turned around to see Elizabeth running towards him. "Whoa! Whats wrong?"

"I need you to follow me, please come" Elizabeth turned around and began walking back. Avon was confused but decided to follow her anyways.

They stopped at the E-Pandora, lounge. Avon looked a little hesitant, and obviously he didn't want to enter the room.

"Why are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well… Amelia and I don't really click… If you catch me drift"

"Well if we don't do anything about it now, she'll always hate you" Elizabeth walked towards the door and it slid open.

"I'm actually fine having an enemy or two… you can't be nice to everyone" Avon followed her in, and he immediately wanted to turn tail, and run. He though that everyone would be looking at Elizabeth, but it was actually him, who was being stared at.

Amelia stood up and didn't look so pleased, especially towards Avon who looked the other way as soon as they made eye contact.

"Why are you two here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" Amelia's' tone wasn't exactly the nicest but Elizabeth didn't seem to care.

"I just wanted to talk to you all. Getting to know you, that's it"

Amelia then diverted her attention to Avon who was still looking around. "Well? What about you?"

Avon slowly turned his head around to Amelia who was crossing her arms, and giving him a look of anger.

"Well… I, uh…" Avon had a hard time talking until Elizabeth elbowed him in the stomach. "I came here to talk to you guys… You know, about why you guys decided to become Pandora's"

Amelia then sighed and sat down. "Well, I don't my words will have any impact… Sit down"

"Thank you" Elizabeth sat down beside Rattle and Gina.

Avon noticed the place to sit down was beside Amelia. She noticed it as well, and glared at him. Avon for some reason was carefully sitting down, as his butt finally reached the seat his sighed.

"Too close…" Amelia mumbled.

"Eh?"

"I said you're too close!"

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry!" Avon quickly moved to the left and sighed again.

"You're still too close!" Amelia yelled even louder than before.

"If I move I'll fall off!"

"Good!"

The two began glaring at each other… Sparks were flying, but not the good kind.

"Now, now, Amelia, there's no need to get hostile" Rattle managed to calm down Amelia, who looked away from him.

"You should calm down as well, Avon"

Avon looked at Elizabeth and nodded.

Rattle, Gina, and Elizabeth looked at the two, and noticed that it wasn't exactly the best atmosphere in the world. The three laughed out of pure awkwardness.

Rattle then took the initiative and started a conversation with Avon.

"Um… Avon-san?"

Avon eyes turned towards Rattle. "Yes?"

"I'm actually curious… How did you become a Pandora?" Rattle asked.

Gina nodded in agreement. It also caught the eye of Amelia, who slowly moved back into a proper sitting position.

"In truth… I wouldn't really call myself a Pandora. Unlike Pandora's I can't use a volt weapon"

"Eh?!" Rattle jumped up in surprise.

"I actually use this bracelet as my weapon" Avon raised his arm and it showed a black bracelet with a chibi sized black katana hanging on it.

"Can I see?" Rattle was really intrigued and even went over to sit beside him.

"Eh? Ah… ok?" Avon looked at Rattle oddly, but smiled at her eagerness.

Avon stood up and put some distance between him and the table. Elizabeth actually looked forward to this, seeing how she never seen his weapon before.

Avon held his arm out, and his eyes turned from red to blue. The bracelet began shining brightly, and Avon materialized a black blade.

Rattle eyes were glowing as she quickly ran up to Avon. "Wow that was amazing! How did you do that?!"

Elizabeth, and Amelia were genuinely surprised. Elizabeth thought how in the world he managed to materialize a sword. Amelia was surprised because she thought he didn't have a weapon.

"_Where have I seen that blade before?" _Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Well, Pandora's use their stigmata to materialize their weapons right?" Avon asked and Rattle nodded. "Well since I can't do that, my friend made this for me. This blade is actually made out of stigmata"

Rattle looked at the blade and she was oddly happy. Avon couldn't help but put on a smile. Unconsciously he placed his left hand on her head. In that moment everyone got a shock.

"Eh?" Rattle looked up at him, who seemed dazzled.

"What are you doing?!" Amelia immediately got up, and yelled with all her might.

"Oh?" Gina didn't really seem shocked but did get a good surprise though.

Elizabeth covered her mouth trying to hold in her laughter.

Avon then finally noticed what he was doing and quickly retracted his hand. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Rattle was still staring at him, but put on a cheery smile. "Do that again!"

"Eh…?" Everyone said in unison.

Elizabeth then couldn't hold it in and began laughing a loud.

"Are you serious?" Avon asked.

Rattle nodded her head in excitement. Avon placed his hand on Rattle's head, she showed such a happy face, and Avon thought that was probably cutest thing he ever saw.

"You know… If I didn't know any better I would say you two would be perfect as siblings" Elizabeth stopped laughing as she walked up to the two.

"Really!? I've always wanted a brother"

"Rattle, do you have any siblings?" Avon asked while his blade disappeared into thin air.

Rattles' smile faded as she looked down on the floor. "I…I have no family… Before coming here, I was living in poverty. I took this chance to change my life, even now I don't regret it"

Others in the room became quiet. Amelia looked at Rattle with sadness and so did Gina. Elizabeth had her eyes closed, but showed signs of sadness as well.

"I know this is going to sound cheesy but… Rattle, I think you've already found a family"

"Eh?"

"During the mock battles, I saw how you guys interacted with each other. I can say it's certainly better than the originals" Avon looked over at Elizabeth who angrily glared at him. "Not you Elizabeth of course! Hahaha…."

Avon turned back to Rattle. "In truth, no one can understand you better than these girls here. The way you guys stick together, worry for each other, and protect each other, that's what a family is."

Rattle started to tear up a bit. Avon placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Like you… I never knew my parents, I don't even know what my birthday is. But Ryu, he is like a brother to me. Don't you think Amelia and Gina are like you're sisters, I know they think the same way."

Rattle looked at Amelia and Gina with teary eyes. The two also looked like they were about to cry, and nodded. Rattle, Amelia, and Gina then hugged each other. Avon and Elizabeth were both happy.

"I didn't know you had a sensitive side" Elizabeth teased.

"I wonder what you thought of me then" Avon gave a weak smile and scratched his head out of embarrassment. "But, I know what these girls went through… with experiments and all…"

Elizabeth's eyes widened when she heard 'experiments'. "Before you said… So Ryu-san did?"

"_Oh crap I said something unnecessary!" _

"Avon, tell me the truth… What exactly ar—"

"Nii-san!" Rattle suddenly hugged Avon interrupting Elizabeth.

"N-N-Nii-san?!" Amelia stood completely shock.

"That… That was completely unexpected," Gina said.

"W-Wait… Why did you call me Nii-san?"

"Well, Elizabeth-san said were like siblings… so… that's why!" Rattle happily continued hugging him.

"Well… That was a strange turn of events…" Avon was completely confused and couldn't tell what just happened.

"Avon?" Ryu entered the room, only to see Rattle attached to him. Ryu then smiled slyly, "Cheating isn't smiled upon Avon… I wonder what Chiffon would think of this?"

"Nah?!" Avon froze in place.

"Hah?! Nii-san you have a girl friend? That's amazing!"

"Well, I don't know about that, why don't I call Chiffon right no—"a frying pan suddenly flew into his face knocking him out.

"Rattle I'll see you later" Avon patted her head and walked out the door while dragging the unconscious pan faced Ryu away.

"That was certainly interesting," Amelia said with a smile.

Rattle noticed that Elizabeth was still sitting on the chair wondering why she didn't leave with him.

"Elizabeth-san, weren't you with him?"

"No, I have yet to know about you girls"

Rattle sat down beside Amelia, who looked a little more sociable now.

"Judging from Rattle's past… you girls also experienced the same thing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, that's right… Unlike the originals who came from wealthy, or at least average families, we were picked up on the streets." Amelia could feel her heart sinking remembering her past memories.

"We all struggled through our life, but when the E-Pandora project came in, we all thought, this is the chance to change our lives" Gina held her hands firmly. "Scarlett saved our lives, that's we work so hard."

"To think that all you girls went through that…" Elizabeth seemed a little ashamed. "I can't directly relate to you guys like Avon… But I'm willing to help you in whatever way I can."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"You are fellow Pandora's that's why"

The three looked at her with surprise. They thought she wasn't as bad as they thought, and same with Avon.

"There's actually something I'm curious about Amelia" Elizabeth asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you… like Avon?"

The question caused Amelia to blush, but faintly.

"Why would you assume that?!"

"Well… When Rattle hugged him, you seem kind of jealous"

"Ah, I noticed that too!" Gina happily agreed with Elizabeth.

"Heh? Amelia you like Nii-san? That's so cute!"

Amelia had steam coming out of her face, "All of you are so annoying!" She angrily stomped out of the room, this caused the three to laugh.

Amelia stood outside the door. She leaned on the wall holding her arms together, for some reason she felt her heart pounding. She thought to herself, _"There's no way I can like a guy like that". _She then remembered his expression when he was talking to Rattle, and turned even redder. She gave a couple of slaps to her cheeks as if she was waking up from some dream. "This can't be right… why am I like this?"

"Amelia!" a woman in the halls called out to her.

"Yes?" Amelia turned her body 180, and saw Scarlett standing with her hands in her pockets. Amelia already knew something was going to happen, the problem was knowing whether it will be good or bad.

Scarlett beckoned her tome come towards her. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Come with me," She said.

XXX

The two came up to a steel door. Scarlett used her key card and entered the room. Within the room, multiple computers, test tubes, every kind of tool used for scientific research was here.

"What is it that you need me for?" Amelia asked.

Scarlett walked towards a refrigeration system and took out a vial of green liquid. "I want to ask you… Would you be willing to test out the Mark IV?"

"The Mark IV?"

"Yes… It's the newest formula we created. This formula was created by using the information we gathered during the mock battles." Scarlett held out the vial. "This single vial could be the final step to our project, but we need to know how you're bodies will react."

Amelia looked at the vial with mixed feelings of hope, and fear. She kept on thinking, _"If this fails what will happen to me and the others? If it succeeds, everyone will be Pandora's!"_ Amelia took a deep breath. "I'll do it"

Scarlett eyes narrowed and out of reassurance asked her, "Are you sure?"

Amelia nodded her head with eyes of determination, she had no sense of fear in her body. At the door way, a little gap was being held by a steel pole. On the other side, Gina was eavesdropping on their conversation. She gripped her fists and went on to think, _"You're pushing yourself too much!"_

XXX

"Well? How is it going?" Avon was back in the white lab along with Ryu.

"I've got the data on the Mark IV, but it'll take time to decode it" Ryu was on a large computer, typing inhumanely fast.

Avon looked at the camera feed they installed after ridding the lab of scientists. He saw Gina with Scarlett, and what seemed like a heated conversation.

"_What's going on?" _Avon used the laptop and ran system that began reading their lips. Words began appearing on the laptops screen, Avon was reading it word by word and his eyes widened. "Ryu! We got a problem!"

"What is it? I'm kind of busy here!" Avon couldn't take his eyes off the screen in fear of the decoding process would be interrupted.

"Scarlett is already using the Mark IV formula… It looks like she's planning on using it on one the E-Pandora's"

"**Decoding Process complete…" **

As soon as it was finished Ryu ran to Avon. "What do you mean?" Avon pointed to the laptop that showed their exact words.

_Gina Papleton: Please let me be the test subject for the Mark IV!_

_Scarlett Ohara: Amelia already agreed to be the test subject, we don't need another… Just wait patiently for the results._

_Gina Papleton: Then use me instead! I don't want Amelia to keep putting herself on line for us… I want to help her as well!"_

_Scarlett Ohara: Fine… Gina you'll be the test subject for the Mark IV, Amelia won't be tested._

_Gina: Thank you very much!_

Ryu slapped his forehead and scratched his hair in frustration. "That woman! Ugh!" Ryu turned back to the computer and saw fatal errors in the Mark IV. "This isn't good… The formula isn't balanced properly…" Ryu turned to Avon. "I need you to get me a sample of the Mark I immediately, I give you permission to eliminate anyone who gets in your way" Avon said with sure signs of anger.

"I understand" Avon ran out of the room and began sprinting towards the facility.

XXX

Avon got to the room where Scarlett spoke with Amelia. He easily hacked the door with the console on his wrist. Upon entering the room scientists and a bunch of soldiers were staring at him.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here!" One of the soldiers grabbed his arm and attempted to push him out. Avon aggressively grabbed the soldiers' throat and threw him across the room.

"I'll be taking that Mark IV… If you know any better, don't get in my way" The people in the room could feel his killing intent. The soldiers in the room began arming themselves with guns, and surrounded Avon, with weapons pointed at him.

"We'll tell you again! Leave this place at once!"

"So… You won't let me take the formula?" Avon asked with a smile.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?!"

Avon smiled and happily said, "I was hoping you say that," Avon drew his black blade and in an instant sliced all of the soldiers with one slash. His clothes were stained with blood, as he looked at the others.

"Protect the formula!"

Avon shook his finger. "You've been bad boys… Bad boy's deserved to be punished!"

XXX

"Gina are you ready?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes" Gina was lying on a table, which was then inserted into a big test tube. Scarlett placed the Mark IV inside a miniature metal tube that retracted back inside the tube. Needles with the Mark IV were then injected into Gina, and as the liquid traveled into her body, Gina felt an unbearable pain. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Gina, bear with the pain… It's almost finished!" Scarlett looked at the computer which showed the Mark IV peacefully attaching on to her stigma. On the computer her compatibility with her stigma was increasing. "It worked?"

"**Error, Error, Error… Project 0045 unstable"**

"Unstable?" Scarlett looked at the computer again and saw the compatibility was increasing too much. The stigmata was going out of control, Gina began screaming even louder. "Whats going on?!"

The glass on the test tube began breaking. Gina had already lost consciousness, but for some reason she kept moving. Scarlett looked in horror as Gina was now in a Nova form. Scarlett panicked and pressed an emergency button which alerted the whole facility.

"**Alert, emergency in the Testing room, I repeat emergency in the testing room"**

Chiffon, along with the others were sitting down eating lunch when the alarm went off.

"Whats going on?" Chiffon wondered.

"**All Pandora's please go to the Testing room immediately!" **Scarletts' voicewas heard on the terminal and it sounded she was panicking as well.

"Shall we go? Charles asked.

"Yeah!" Roxanne agreed and every Pandora in the room rushed out.

XXX

Pandora's and their limiters along with the E-Pandora's arrived at the Testing room. There was a huge cloud of smoke, which covered the halls. As the smoke began to clear, they saw Avon standing with blood stained clothes, and his blade also covered in blood. Everyone was frightened at the scene, but not until a body was revealed underneath him.

Amelia and Rattle looked in horror as they saw Gina dead on the floor. Amelia then directed her attention towards Avon, and took her volt weapon out.

"You!" Amelia began charging at Avon with rage.

Avon didn't even flinch, he raised his blade and swung his blade with no effort and knocked Amelia twenty metres back.

Scarlett emerged out of the smoke holding her arm which was bleeding. Kazuya ran up to her holding her up.

"Scarlett-san?! What happened?!"

Scarlett looked at Avon, and an idea popped into her head. "Avon… went into the testing room and attempted to kill me… He managed to destroy the room, but Gina tried to protect me, so…"

Kazuya looked Avon with anger as well. "Avon-san… Did you kill Gina?!"

Avon looked back at Kazuya and in cold-blood answered, "Yes… You've got a problem with that?"

Kazuya began tearing up and out of pure anger generated a freezing field.

"Hmph…" Avon held out his hand and produced a freezing field of his own that completely overpowered Kazuya's. Everyone stood in shock, and even Kazuya was astonished.

"I'm kind of pissed today… If any of you want to try and fight… I'll gladly accept ripping your body to shreds" Avon had eyes of a demon, which struck the nerve of every Pandora in the hall, accept for Chiffon who took a step forward.

"Then I'll be your opponent… Avon" Chiffon already had her volt weapon out and ready to fight.

"Number one in the world, Chiffon the Smiling Monster…" Avon smiled and looked like he was enjoying it. "It's my honour!"

XXX

Next Chapter: _Truth__, Power Vengeance: Part II: Power _

Here's the new chapter, it took me a long time to write this so… well it doesn't matter, I just hope you enjoy it. R&R

BTW I know the first chapter has a lot of errors, so I'm fixing it right now.


	3. Truth, Power, Vengeance: Part II: Power

Truth, Power, Vengeance: Part II: Power

Hey guys how are you doing? Good? Good! This the third chapter of Sub-Zer0 and were nearing the end of the E-Pandora Arc. (To be honest this Arc in general wasn't really that great… But then again, it's just my opinion, well until the Nova Clash it got good. Oops, If you guys don't read the manga don't read this, but if you made this far too late). Enjoy!

I do not own Freezing nor do I have any intention to. All rights reserved to Lim Dall-Young.

* * *

"The number one Pandora in the world… Chiffon Fairchild, the smiling monster" Avon made a grin, and could feel the excitement rushing through his veins. Everyone in the room could feel his excitement for battle, it was like… he wanted this. "No backing down now… Chi-nee"

Chiffon stiffened at that sentence. She felt weak, and wasn't able to move her ligaments. She kept on thinking who called her that? The first time he said it when they met, she was thinking about it over and over.

"You don't remember?" Avon stepped out of the smoke as he made his way closer to Chiffon. Elizabeth saw that Chiffon wasn't herself, even when she stepped out to battle him, she knew something was wrong with her. "Maybe this battle will remind you"

"This is bad…" Elizabeth said, Roxanne nodded in agreement, as well as Julia, Charles, and Cassie.

"What do you mean?" Satellizer asked.

"Chiffon is not in state where she should be fighting…" Elizabeth eyed Chiffon very carefully. She could see the hesitation in her… She can't bring herself to harm Avon. Elizabeth doesn't know why she can't harm him, there must be something between them that happened some time ago. "I can tell Chiffon won't be able to handle this fight alone… She'll need back up for this"

Chiffon overheard Elizabeth and quickly turned her head around. "Elizabeth-san stop, this is my fight!"

"You are in no mental state to fight right now! All five of us can feel it! You can't… no…. You don't want to harm him!" Elizabeth shot back, as everyone gasped besides Roxanne, Charles, Julia and Cassie. "Chiffon… Do you know Avon, even before we met him?"

Chiffon had a single tear of sweat coming down her cheek. Avon closed his eyes and his lust for battle seemingly disappeared.

"Chi-nee?" Avon gently called.

Chiffon looked up at Avon whose eyes soothed her. She wanted to speak but no words came out of her mouth. She took a step forward until a figure moved right past her. Chiffon saw the figure and notice Roxanne charging at Avon.

"Roxanne don't!" Chiffon called out, but sadly it was a little late. As Roxanne's volt weapon made impact a huge concrete explosion occurred. "Avon?"

The smoke cleared and the pieces of concrete were still falling. Roxanne had her anti-nova claw like gauntlet directed at Avon's heart. Everyone in the halls looked in shock, but not as much as Julia, Charles, Cassie, Elizabeth and Chiffon.

"I-Impossible…" Julia had her eyes wide open, the other four had also said similar things.

"How?!"

"There's no way"

"He… stopped her?"

"With his hand?" Chiffon looked as Avon caught Roxanne's weapon with no signs of struggle. His face was still composed as he looked annoyingly at Roxanne. Roxanne could feel his anger, she wanted to pull back, but Avon's arm was ridiculously strong.

"You know, it's rude to hit someone when they're trying to have a conversation…" What made it more intimidating, was the fact that he was composed and his bloodlust was rising. "Didn't you're parents teach you any manners?" With his right hand he materialized his black blade. "Should I kill you quickly or slow? Ladies choice" Avon placed his blade at Roxanne's neck.

Cassie suddenly appears behind Avon, her weapon was already pointed at his back. Charles, Julia and Elizabeth also surrounded him. The other Pandora's already had their volt weapons out and prepared. Avon, despite being completely outnumbered didn't falter.

"Let Roxanne go, or else you'll be killed" Cassie threatened.

Avon's iris moved to the corner of his eyes. He simply smiled and said, "I'll be killed?" Avon start to laugh in a deep voice. "Ahahaha! You kill me? I admire you're confidence but you a million years to early!" Avon disappeared.

"What?!" Cassie jumped in surprise.

"Over here!" Avon appeared above Cassie as his blade came down on her, she managed to put her arms up to defend. Though the blade stopped. Cassie looked up and Avon was stuck in mid-air, not moving an inch. "What?"

"Behind you!" Julia screamed.

Cassie turned around but Avon had already landed a punch to her spine that bent her body and knocked her out. Everyone looked in horror as Cassie Lockhart was beaten in a matter of seconds.

Charles looked at Avon with fear as she hesitantly lifted up her weapon. Everyone was thinking the same thing… Avon somehow managed to create a copy of himself… The image of him in mid-air faded as soon as he appeared behind Cassie.

"Tch… Who's next?" Avon diverted his eyes towards Charles. "Number three" Avon dashed and struck Charles with a huge amount of strength. The force of his attack pushed by Charles a few metres back. Before she could balance herself Avon was already in front of her. To everyone's surprise Charles coughed up blood and fainted. Avons fist was already connected with her stomach.

"YOU!" Roxanne jumped up from behind Roxanne, and Julia supported her with her stigma satellite sickles.

Avon was looking at them with pity. His black blade began enveloping in a black energy, he raised his arm. "Photon Void" Avon swung his blade and released a black energy wave. Roxanne and Julia managed to block it somehow, but where blow through two walls in the process.

"Sheesh… You've made quite a mess here didn't you?" a man wearing a lab coat appeared out of the broken walls. "I can't trust you even for a minute, can I?" The man was revealed to Ryu who calmly walked over Roxanne. "Oh! Whoops…"

Avon threw the Mark IV formula at Ryu who caught it with one hand. Ryu smiled and turned to Scarlett.

"Well, it's been fun while it lasted… But it seems we are not welcome here anymore." Ryu referred to all the Pandora's who had they're volt weapons out and ready. "But it looks like you guys are scared shitless of Avon, which I can completely understand"

"Ryu, are we leaving?" Avon asked.

"Yes, yes we are" Ryu turned around and began to walk away. "Oh yes I forgot… Just to make sure none of you are following me…" Ryu stuck out his hand, which dazzled everyone. "Freezing: Time lock two minutes" A blue web like field stretched out and froze everyone in place. The power was unbelievable, but the only person who was able to withstand it was Chiffon. "Ah, of course you would be unaffected… You want to talk to Avon don't you?"

Chiffon slowly nodded as she walked towards Avon. The others watched her, and were puzzled by her actions. People were wondering why she can't fight him.

"Chi-nee…" People felt Avon becoming more relaxed, and had a kinder aura swirling around him. As Chiffon got closer, the more relaxed he got. Chiffon went up to his ear and whispered something.

Avon's eyes widened. Chiffons arms wrapped around Avon and began crying. Avon took her shoulders and pushed her back. He shook his head.

"Chi-nee… I'm sorry, but I can't…" Avon let go of her shoulders as he turned around. Chiffon wanted to go after him but she couldn't move. Her head turned towards Ryu who put her in a freezing state.

"This Freezing isn't a normal one, so even you can't get out of it…" Ryu walked behind Avon whom both disappeared into the smoke. They heard a snap and all of their bodies were able to move again.

The Pandora's began to run towards the smoke but were stopped by Chiffon.

"They're already gone…" Chiffon said as the smoke cleared. Like she said they were gone in a matter of seconds.

Everyone stood silent. They looked around as they saw even the best Pandora's couldn't match him. All of them driven by anger knew that they were lucky. The E-Pandora's slowly walked up towards their dead friend. Amelia closed Gina's eyes and clenched her fist.

"Avon… I promise… once this project is done… I kill you" Amelia said it with fury. The others looked at her and felt the same way. Everyone accept Rattle, who felt that there was something wrong.

Scarlett slowly made her approach to the E-Pandora's.

"Amelia… I'm sorry, it seems like the project needs to be put on hold…" Scarlett turned around to everyone. "Everyone please return to your dorms… we'll discuss what happened here tomorrow… The first thing we need to do, is get the injured to the infirmary"

Everyone began making their way back to the dorms without saying a word. Doctors and nurses began putting the four injured Pandora's onto stretchers. Chiffon looked as they were being carried away, and notice something about their injuries.

"_Avon… Did you?"_ Chiffon was thinking and got startled as someone tapped her shoulder. "Ah!" Chiffon turned around to see Kazuya a little puzzled. "Chiffon-senpai… are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine…"

"Really? Then I guess we should return to our rooms…" Kazuya looked at Chiffon and knew she wasn't in the mood to talk. He was about to leave until Elizabeth walked passed him and grabbed Chiffon's arm. "Elizabeth-senpai?"

"Chiffon… Are you alright?" Elizabeth began comforting her friend. No one noticed but Elizabeth knew she was holding back her tears. "Come on, let's go back to your room" Elizabeth helped Chiffon up and supported her as they walked back to their rooms. Elizabeth turned her attention to Kazuya. "It'd be best to leave her alone for a while"

Kazuya nodded and watched the two walk away. Satellizer and Rana came up from behind Kazuya, and curiously watched Elizabeth taking Chiffon away.

"Kazuya maybe we should head back…" Rana said sadly.*

Kazuya nodded and the three began heading back to their rooms.

XXX

**Outside the E-Pandora Facility**

Avon and Ryu were in an ice tunnel walking towards a big steel door. Ryu took out a key card and swiped on the reader. The steels door opened, in front of them was a plane on a runway.

"When was this built?" Avon asked.

"It's been here a while now… This used to be a part of the Alaskan PMC (Private Military Corporation) back in the old days, but was shut down by the US government" Avon accessed the planes rear hatch, by pressing a touch button on his wrist console. "Do you know why they shut down?"

"I heard it was because the Alaskan PMC's illegally went into Iraq stealing not only nuclear warhead codes, but also children…" Avon followed Ryu into the plane, and they sat beside Ryu, who was in the pilot seat.

"You're somewhat right… Those were the secondary objectives…" Ryu began starting up the plane. The planes afterburners began emitting heat, and the sound of the plane sounded like a thousand elephants stampeding.

"Secondary?" Avon wondered.

"Those nuclear war codes were just a fake, making it look like the PMC's were the good guys. The children kidnapping was kept silent… The primary object of the PMC's were to quickly extract an unknown life, codename: Triton" Ryu deactivated auto-pilot, and slowly pushed the lever, which intensified the after burner.

"Codename: Triton?"

"Obviously the PMC's were successful in extracting Triton. They later found out that he wasn't the only one. During that time, the PMC's had an extreme scientific advantage over most countries accept?"

"The Aoi family" Avon started to understand, the only thing that wasn't adding up, was why he was telling him this.

"Correct…" The jet began moving out of the tunnel and started to gain speed. They approached an exit and Ryu pressed a button. From the outside the jet began disappearing, the jet itself had an optical camouflage emitter, as well as an EMP field making it invisible to radar.

"The PMC's began scanning the supernatural life form and sent the information to Gengo Aoi" Ryu looked over to Avon, who bit his lip upon hearing his name. "Gengo noticed that it was something exponential, and quickly agreed upon meeting with them… though the PMC's never got to the meeting…"

"Why?"

"The project whom they froze before extraction, woke up and destroyed the base from the inside, completely destroying everything inside. The only thing that was left were the files of the PMC's illegal actions. Soon after, the US government sent the world's top scientists to find Triton… but no luck."

"Were you one of the scientists?" Avon asked.

Ryu nodded, he looked at Avon and smiled. "Do you want to know why Gengo wanted to meet the PMC's?" Avon nodded, but felt what he was going to hear was big. "Triton, the supernatural life form was scanned of all of its body parts and so on. It matched nothing on earth… From, humans, animals, or any kind of previous life form on earth… however"

Avon looked at Ryu with anticipation.

"The one thing they didn't compare it to was, the only non-human life form besides him. That person's name is Maria Lancelot"

Avon eyes widened at the name. "That's…"

"Hard to believe? I know… But they scanned over a hundred times and the DNA, and the sole structure of Tritons body match Marias a hundred percent…" Ryu deactivated the optical camouflage as they neared a large snow mound. "PMC's then renamed him Albion Lancelot, Maria's younger brother. Though they never met, Gengo said in an interview, Maria reacted heavily upon mention of his body and DNA… and well overall appearance."

The snow mound began opening and a runaway appeared before them. Ryu gently landed the plane on the runway, and a lady in a similar Genetics outfit to Avon stood waiting. Avon noticed the lady and sighed heavily. Ryu couldn't help by laugh.

"What? Not happy to see her?"

"I think it's the other way around…"

Ryu stopped the plane and opened the rear hatch. The lady in the black Genetics uniform stormed aboard.

"Oh, fuck…" Avon got off his seat and painfully turned around. A hand began reaching out and started pinching his ear. "Ow, ow, ow!" Avon was being dragged away in pain, as Ryu just stared at the two.

"Ow… Geez… Any longer and you would have tear my ear apart…" Avon held his ear in pain. The lady had her arms crossed and looked very annoyed. "Well… Besides the ear pain, it's good to see again Valentina…" Avon didn't seem exactly thrilled to see her, and some goes for Valentina.

"That's what you get for almost for almost killing four Pandora's" Valentina retorted. Valentina had long wavy pink hair that extended down to her waist. She had bangs covering her left eye while the right was slightly below her eyebrows. She had sky blue eyes, and an over stern face… But that was probably because of Avon. Her body is quite voluptuous, and really doesn't mind showing it off. Her uniform was similar to Avon's but her version was sleeveless, and had a min skirt with stockings.

"Hmph… Of course you would know that…" Avon took his hand grabbed a small chip like object off of his uniform. "I can't believe I didn't notice this before…" Avon crumpled the little camera in his hands, and proceeded to look at Valentina. "I see you're still dressing pretty daringly… What's wrong with yo—"a fist went flying into Avon's face, and his upper body bent back, then painfully landing on the ground.

Ryu stuck his head out from the plane and disappointingly hit his head.

"I see you guys still show your affection very oddly…" Ryu said calmly, though Valentina thought otherwise. "Affection? For him? You got to be joking… The only affection he'll get is from my fist, when it pounds into his face!"

Avon held his face in pain, but not before he gave Valentina the bird.

"You little!" Valentina was about to hit him again, but with her foot. Luckily she was stopped by Ryu who placed his hands on her shoulder. "Look, I know your happy seeing him again, but we've got work to do…" Valentina, blushed a bit and quickly stomped on Avon. "I am not happy to see him!"

"My, oh my… I still can't believe we have a… What do Japanese call it? A tsundere?" Ryu slyly smiled, and it just pissed off Valentina more.

"What happened? I heard something about a tsunde—"Avon was stomped on again by Valentina. "You shut up!" Valentina yelled with a red face.

After a few minutes, plus Avon checking if any of his bones got misplaced or broken, they went into a black room.

Ryu switched on the light, and the room turned red. Ryu put gloves on as he entered a room with a single machine, and placed the Mark IV inside.

"You guys can leave and do what you wish… I'll be in here for a while…" Ryu said, and the two complied.

The two walked out and stood by the door.

"So? What do you want to do?" Valentina asked.

"Well, I'm actually kind of tired, so I'll probably eat something, shower then go to bed…" Avon began walking down the hallway, and Valentina quickly followed. "Really? That's it?" Valentina seemed kind of disappointed; Avon noticed she was feeling lonely. "Well, at least let me eat and shower first… Then we can probably head to the game room." Upon hearing Avon say that, Valentina happily smiled but quickly reverted back to her stern face. "F-Fine, I guess I'll accompany you…"

Avon smiled at Valentina, and then felt something tapping his head.

"_Omega? What's wrong?"_ Avon was walking with his eyes blue. It didn't really alert Valentina, who looked as though it was normal. _"Are you sure? If you do anything bad, you'll be sleeping in cryostasis lab" _Avons eye's reverted back to its original colour.

"Well? What did Omega want?" Valentina asked.

"She wanted to play with Nu… Said it's been so long since they saw each other"

"Funny, Nu said the same thing… She's seems happier now since you and Omega are back"

"Then I guess we better head to the ML Lab first" Avon and Valentina walked and turned right at a sign that said 'Mind Linkage Lab'. They stopped at a glass door with red writing, which said 'Access only to A.N.V.' Amazingly Valentina and Avon walked right through the glass door, as if it was a mirage.

They walked into a room with only three chairs, and a separate room with a glass wall. The separate room had two pods that were completely blackened with blue lasers surrounding it. Valentina and Avon sat in the chairs that began rising. A voice then came out.

"**Please activate you mind links… now"**

As told, Valentina and Avon's eyes turned blue and a green wire like thing came out. It went through the glass wall and also went through the pods. After they connected the pods began glowing in a bright blue light.

"**Process complete…"**

The chairs then began descending and the two got off. Avon walked over to the glass wall and quietly mumbled.

"Good morning"

XXX

**Next day: E-Pandora facility: Cafeteria**

Everyone still had trouble communicating with one another. Kazuya sat with Satellizer, Rana, and Elizabeth. Roxanne, Charles, Cassie, and Julia are still in the infirmary getting treated. The depressing atmosphere didn't really help anyone. Even a few moments ago, a lab near the entrance of the facility had been wiped clean of scientists.

"Elizabeth-senpai, do you know here Chiffon-senpai is? I'm getting worried" Kazuya asked. Satellizer and Rana looked at Elizabeth as well. She sighed and placed her cup down. "I went to her room, asking if she would like to join us… But she didn't answer me… She took yesterday pretty hard" Kazuya could feel the sadness and worry in her words. He looked at the other Pandora's who had their heads down.

"I don't know what Chiffon-senpai is thinking about right now, but…" Satellizer looked at everyone. "Seeing how the world's strongest were beaten by a single person within a matter of seconds… I wouldn't be surprised if everyone is depressed." Rana, Kazuya, and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

Kazuya noticed Chiffon walking by herself with the corner of his eyes. He stood up and waved over at her.

"Chiffon-senpai! Over here!" Kazuya yelled.

Chiffon noticed Kazuya and began making her way to their table. She quietly sat down and had her head pointed to the floor.

"Chiffon, what's wrong? You seem more depressed than the others…" Elizabeth walked over to Chiffon and held her hands. "Was it something about Avon? What did you ask him?"

Chiffon flinched upon hearing that. "It was nothing… It's something that isn't relevant to us…" Everyone knew she was lying, but decided to keep it at that, she looked like he was going to cry if we went any further. "I think I'm going to buy something then head back…" Chiffon stood up and began walking towards a shop. The others looked at her with signs of worry.

XXX

"Amelia!" Scarlett walked into the depressing room of E-Pandora's. Amelia's head rose from the table and had teary eyes. "Come on Amelia…" Scarlett gave her hand to Amelia but she ignored it. "What is it?" she said wiping her eyes.

Scarlett withdrew her hand. "It's time…" Amelia knew what she meant, it was time to test out the new formula. Amelia nodded and followed Scarlett, getting odd looks from others. Rattle had worried eyes as she saw her friend walk out with Scarlett.

"I know it's hard for you, especially after yesterday's event… but with this, you'll be able to exact revenge on Avon." Amelia hearing that she felt stronger already, probably hearing his name awakened her anger.

The two entered a room, which looked almost exactly like the testing room. As they were getting prepared, a phone began ringing. Scarlett answered, and her eyes widened but wasn't noticed by Amelia.

"Amelia, I'm sorry could wait outside a moment?" Scarlett asked. Amelia complied and walked outside with a curious expression. Amelia began walking around to kill time and walked upon the broken wall, which Avon destroyed yesterday. She walked through the rubble and noticed a badly damaged black door.

"Is it locked?" Amelia turned the handle and it opened. She looked at the door and saw it was damaged, probably because of the debris hitting the door. She entered and it was pitch black, struggling to get a good feel of the floor, she tripped on something and fell.

"Ah!" Amelia slowly got up and helped herself by holding onto something. She looked and saw a woman's face appeared right in front of her, and jumped back in fear. Amelia took a closer look, and saw that this woman was in a large pod with green liquid.

"W-What is this?" Amelia stepped back and lights began turning on. There were rows, rows and rows of the same thing. Amelia stepped back in horror and confusion, she then heard footsteps behind her. Spinning around she saw Scarlett angrily staring at her.

"Doctor Ohara… What is all this?"

Scarlett looked at Amelia and sighed. "These are my clones of the famous Maria Lancelot, my true project"

Amelia stared in complete shock when heard the word 'true'. "True project?! What do you mean?!"

Scarlett walked passed Amelia and touched one of the pods. "This is my true project… Creating clones of Maria Lancelot… The whole E-Pandora thing… was just a rouse"

"What?" Amelia fell to her knees as she heard the terrifying news.

"Gengo Aoi didn't approve of my plan of creating Maria clones and fired me. Obviously that didn't stop me from continuing my project. Though, knowing that he will get in my way, I created a fake project, the E-Pandora project." Scarlett evilly smiled that sickened Amelia. "From the very beginning, the E-Pandora project was supposed to be a failure… But seeing how you girls wanted so much more, I just kept on making random formulas… I can't believe of them died though"

Amelia's eyes widened at the sentence and hoped what she heard wasn't true. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you didn't know? Gina wanted to test the Mark IV… She didn't tell you?"

"G-Gina... Did? Then Avon?"

"Hmph… Gina began transforming into some beast, and Avon put her out of her misery as simple as that…" Scarlett backed up to one of the consoles and pressed a red button. "All you girls believed that you would be Pandora's one day… You were nothing but expendables for my project… I picked you guys off the streets since you seemed the easiest to fool…"

Amelia clenched her fists and stood up. "Then… Gina sacrificed her life for nothing?"

"Not nothing… She helped me with my Maria project… Despite being such a foolish and gullible girl…" Scarlett noticed Amelia's rising anger and smiled. Amelia slowly took steps towards Scarlett. "What were you going to do after this project was finished?" Scarlett smiled after hearing that question. "Throw you back into the streets… or kill you… I can't decide…"

Amelia deployed her volt weapon and began charging at Scarlett. "I'll kill you fucking freak!"

"Oh really?" Scarlett stood in place. Amelia was then stopped by a power electric barrier and shocked her until she was unconscious. "Hmph… Guards!" Scarlett called out and military soldiers began coming in. "Take her away… throw her out, and make sure no one can find her!" The soldiers nodded and took Amelia out.

XXX

**Outside E-Pandora Facility**

Soldiers were carrying Amelia outside and threw her into the snow. The soldiers began piling snow on top of her covering her entire body.

"Alright let's get out of here… it fucking freezing!" The soldier was cradling himself for warmth, as were the others.

"Yeah, I know let's go!" The soldiers began walking back to the facility.

Amelia who was buried in the snow, moved her hands. She slowly woke up to the cold, chilling her very bones. She kept thinking to herself.

"_Power… I want power… I need power…" _Her body slowly started to change, her arms began turning to white. _"That woman… this world…" _She began rising up from the snow. _"I'll get my revenge… this place will be destroyed by my very hands!"_

The soldiers took out smokes and began lighting them. "Hey can you light mine?"

"Yeah hold on a second… the lighter is being an asshole" The soldier kept trying to light it but the lighter didn't produce anything. "Here try mine…"

"Hey!" The soldier from before yelled, but in a shaky tone.

"Hold on!" the soldier lit his buddies smoke and turned around. "Hey princess here is your ligh—"the soldier turned around only to see his buddy have a white whip like object sticking out of his chest. The dead soldier began rising as the all of the soldiers began backing up.

"What… the fuck?!" The soldier began running away and the others followed him. Behind them was a Type-S Nova, but the appearance was something never seen before. Even though the form wasn't complete, Amelia was right where the core would be. It's blade like whips began homing in on the retreating soldiers.

"Hraaggggh!" A soldier screamed in pain as the whip pierced his body and threw him 100 feet in the air.

Amelia's blades began slicing and dicing the soldiers as if it was cooking TV show. One of her whip blades wrapped around a single soldier.

"_I'll kill you…"_

"P-P-Please stop! I don't want to die!"

"_You don't want to die?! Did Gina have a choice?! All of you people… deserve to die!"_

Amelia began applying pressure on the soldier as the it got tighter, and tighter.

"PLEASE, STOP! OH MY GOD! SOMEO—"His voice was silenced as his body was crushed, and blood running down the whip. The whip then threw the dead corpse into the facility dome.

Amelia closed in on the facility, and finally turned into a full Type-S Nova.

"_I'll destroy everything… Kill everyone, my vengeance will not be over, until everyone there is dead!"_

_**To be continued.**_

Next Chapter: Truth, Power, Vengeance: Final Part: Vengeance

Thank you for reading this chapter! I just gave you a cliff-hanger! Am I evil or what? (Hint choose evil)

Anyways thank you again! I'll update soon!


End file.
